I'll be waiting for you till the stars fall out
by aude key
Summary: Vaughn and Josie went to the future and their friend fallowed to save them but what will happen there? Based on the cd sing it all the way of Walk Of the earth (wich I dont own) i hope there are still BHH fans out there each ch will be based on a song so i hope you like please reivew if you want me to continue updating and I will. Lots of LUCAS JL and a lit of MC and a passing JV


**I don't know if people still like BHH but I hope so I just found out about this amazing show on Netflix so I wasn't going to wright anything but I just got inspired so this fanfic will be based on the songs of Walk off the Earth.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days At Blake Holsey High or Walk of the earth or their songs**

 **(I'll be waiting)**

Lucas Loves Josie everyone knows but he also would do anything for her even though she's dating a jock joke Vaughn.

'' You can't even imagine how hard it is to love someone that you're meant to be with but that _person_ doesn,t acept the fact that it's wright'' says lucas while passing around his dorm

''Actually I can'' answers Marshall Thinking about Corrine

''Hey Lucas don't louse hope you're time will come just think of me and Corrine it toke ages but it finally happened! This is just the time you need to stand up and be there for her. You can turn her around.''

(...)

''Hi Josie, where to?'' asks Lucas

''Oh nothing much you know but I really got to go'' She says in an unusual hurry running towards towards Professor Z.

' _'Ok I know she,s been acting odd since her date with Vaughn but that was way too suspicious_.'' _Lucas thought_ he made way toward the office to see what was up . He entered the room to see a strike of red hair and Vaughn go through the was too late.

(...)

''She went thruw, Josie and Vaughn went truw the worm hole _together_ !'' Lucas managed to say out of breath he had found his friend or what was left of them studying in the rec. room.

''Woah calm down Lucas what,s the problem exactly?''asked Marshall clearly oblivious of what lucas had said.

''O .This could be really bad'' stats Corrine while Lucas caches his breath.

''Wait what are you two talking about didn't you just says say that josie and Vaughn went to a drive truw? Dude I known You like her but you can't make this a big deal!'' says Marshall still oblivious.

''No that Not what I said i said that both Josie and Vaughn went truw the vortex and we got to do something.!'' Cries Lucas

'' Oh see that makes more sense why didn't you tell me?'' answered Marshall and Lucas and Corrine looked at each other in despair.

(...)

''Ok it looks like they must be in The future their is nothing here that would prove their in the past. we should get Z'' says Corrine after twenty minutes of intense searching.

''Can that even be ? Could they be in the future?'' Asks Lucas as they speed walk to the find Z.

''I mean I guess so we are dealing with a black hole here.'' answers Marshall.

''Does anywone know where Z is we kind of have a situation remember!? it could be too late like very soon.'' ask Corrine with worry not seen Principal Drust right around the corner.

''kids what are you doing ?'' She asks with a sever look.

''Um...We were looking for Professor Z..achari! for a ... Paper we have to do about um the _future?_ You wouldn't know where to find him would you?''lucas rapidly lies .

'' well yes he has left for the night but you know I once taught Science maybe I could be of assistance!'' answers The principal. but the trio had already left.

(in the science office)

''Ok guys we can do it without Z their live at stake remember?!'' Lucas says trying to reassure his friends.

''I don,t known Lucas The future really!?''says Marshall.

''Isn't it you who said to me to be their when she needs me ? please come or I'm going alone!'' yells Lucas frustrated by the selfishness of his best friend.

''You know Marshall I really think we should give it a try'' Says Corrine surprising everyone.

''Then what are we waiting for ? Lets go to the future and save the day!''replies Marshall.

(...)at the other end of the wormhole

''Wow that was fast!'' whispers Marshall.

''Hey where are we?'' He says again

''You mean when are we'' correct Lucas.

they move further in the seemingly normal office To the wall were a calender is hung. when suddenly Corrine says;

''Guys We are in 2015.''

 **i hope you enjoyed I rely want to continue but I wont post the next chapter if their isn't 1 review nt much but I want to know if their is readers**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
